


Incorrect Doctor Who Quotes

by DovahCourts



Series: Incorrect Quotes [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: I cannot be saved
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Incorrect Quotes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401565
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Ten:** Can I talk to you? From one ten to another?

**Simm!Master:** I'm an 18, but go off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delgado!Master:** So dinner was being made... and then I realized the smoke alarm was broken.

 **Nine:** This is the ninth time... the ninth time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Mickey:** Who's this then?

 **Simm!** **Master:** Wouldn't you like to know weather boy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Shalka** **!Doctor:** pspspsps hey catboy you killed anyone yet?

**Cheetah!Master:** That's between me and God.


	5. My fucking wife

**Missy:** [evil scheming in the bathroom] Hahaha YES!

**K-9:**

**Missy:**

**K-9:** [wheels away down the hallway]

 **Missy:** He’s going tell my fucking wife.


End file.
